fuzzycheesefandomcom-20200213-history
The Charm City Saga: Characters
The following is a list of characters in the'' The Charm City Saga ''by Tiffany and Kelly of the FC Team. Point of View Characters 'Seth Miller' “Oh no...I’m the obnoxious Brit in this story. You don’t get to steal my gig, mate. You’re fired.” : Main Article: Seth Miller Seth Miller '(Birth-name: Seth Laurito'') is one of the main characters of the Charm City Saga. He is a bastard or "baseborn vampire" turned around a century and a half ago. At the time of his Turning, Seth was a prostitute on the Baltimore Docks, though not for the lack of attempting to turn his life around and find honest work. Sadly, there wasn't much honest work for an immigrant from White Chapel with no skills and no education. Being Turned changed all that. Kind of. Seth was created at the age of seventeen--young, even for the time in which he was created--with soft features and a stunted maturity. He's lovely, but still has an 'unfinished' air to his easy grace. He's all hands and arms and legs, and never grew into his long limbs. Although he's unrepentantly English, there's a natural darkness to his skin, hair, and eyes that speaks of a Mediterranean heritage. Other than English, he speaks at least four languages fluently (Italian, Old Gaelic, New Gaelic, and Latin), and seems to pick up others with the savvy of a true prodigy. Seth is brilliant, but his true claim to fame is his ability to survive as a baseborn vampire (or a Bastard) for as long as he has. Without rights, without protections, and without bending to the whim of any other, Seth has managed to make it with nothing more than his wits and willpower, and it's an accomplishment he is exceedingly proud of. At the beginning of The Charm City Saga: Blood Harbor, Seth is acting as a Deputy under the direction of the Earlessa Brigit of Baltimore. He is one of two Deputies who patrol the Duchy of East Baltimore, the Domain of Duke Robert Warren Name. It is revealed that he is baseborn, but has been effectively adopted by the Earlessa and her 'boys', Wedge and Simon, who see Seth as more of a younger sibling than just another deputy. It's even revealed that Simon--the Earlessa's eldest son--was the one to teach Seth how to read and write after his untimely and unexpected Turning. '''(Spoiler Alert) Seth's maker is Francesco Angelos of the House Corvi, The First of his Line. He is also the first Bastard of the Corvi line. All of Francesco's children prior were legitimately created with the consent of whatever royalty happened to be in charge of the territory in which Francesco resided. The Corvi bloodline tends to favor mental abilities, and Seth is no exception. He's quickly developing the bloodline's signature--the ability to drink the memories of other beings--faster than even most of his legitimate brothers and sisters. However, without proper training and technique, his own mental capacity and sanity is in question. His decision-making over the past few years has been a bit off, and it ahs become a cause for concern by those closest to him. It comes to the attention of his Maker, however, when Seth steps up to take responsibility for Dani Silver. WIP 'Dani Silver' “With any street magic it’s all about misdirection. Make the audience look left while you go right and steal their shit.” '' : ''Main Article: Dani Silver Danica "Dani" Silver '(Birth-name: ''Unknown) is one of the main characters of the Charm City Saga. She is a bastard or "baseborn vampire" turned around at the start of the first novel in the Charm City Saga: Blood Harbor. Dani describes herself as 'plain', though in reality she's extremely yet unconventionally pretty. She's petite, with dark hair and dark eyes though she definitely can boast that she is as tall as her "Uncle' Seth. She was turned at the age of nineteen, once again arguably too young for the trauma. Dani is introduced when she's captured after her post-Turning rampage in a Fells Point Hotel. Before her Turning, she was an 'exceptional thief'-slash-cat burglar, and had been celebrating a successful job by fleecing a room full of high rollers in a downtown casino. She has a very fuzzy memory of her Turning, a trademark of specific vampiric House, and she's given leave to live until her Maker can be brought to justice, so long as she lives as the ward of another vampire so as to learn the ways of their society. It is then that Seth Miller steps forward, offering himself as her tutor. TBC Vampires Vampires in the Underverse deviate from traditional myths in certain ways but the main recognizable characteristics are still the same. They are nocturnal creatures are semi-immortal supernatural beings who were once human and subsists by feeding on the blood of living beings. Vampires severe allergies to silver, and sunlight. Silver can cause mortal/life-threatening wounds on a vampire and exposure to sunlight will cause horrible burns. Sacred religious items, such as crosses and holy water do nothing. Through fire and decapitation has the same effect on vampires as it does with most creatures. All vampires possess superhuman physical and mental attributes, through to varying degrees. Some even possess a special ability unique to their bloodline, though that is not always the case. To control their numbers vampires made without consent of the vampire ruler of the local area is considered a bastard or baseborn vampire. They have no rights within in many areas. '''Baltimore Royalty 'Praxis, King of Baltimore' Elizabeth, Queen of Baltimore Christian, Crown Prince of Baltimore Tatiana, Princess of Baltimore Baltimore Nobility Robert, Duke of East Baltimore Francesco, Duke of Towson Somerset, Duke of West Baltimore Wakefield, Duke of South Baltimore Abner, Duke of Monkton Brigit, Earlessa of Baltimore Wereanimals Werewolves Connor Zoe Oliver Mages Apostates Jack Spivy “There is a reason this building is called Sanctuary. Everyone, even you, can expect to be protected and treated with respect within these walls. “Until you bring violence; then I will fucking end you.”''' Jonathan "Jack" Spivy is one half of the High Magi of Baltimore, and arguably one of the most powerful Death Mages still alive. Most of this has a good deal to do with the fact that the Circle of Magi have all but hunted them into extinction, and even as Jack is barely thirty, he's one of the last. Jack has an athletic build, amber eyes, and nearly black hair. His pallor, if nothing else, marks where his power most ardently manifests. He's deathly pale--indeed almost grey--and his every movement is extremely deliberate. Jack was once a Fate Mage of Mortal Birth (Meaning: Neither of his parents had any magical ability). When he was found and brought to one of the Circle's schools, he was young, untrained, but promising. Like many Mages without a magical heritage, Jack stayed to himself and invested a good deal of time learning not only his own art of Fate and Fortune, but the theories behind any type of magick he could. For all he's a brilliant Mage, Jack is smart as a whip as well. He met Lola at the same school, and for all they're from different worlds, they were fast friends. WIP '''Lola Elwood “The Magical Community of Baltimore doesn’t bow to your corrupt Council. The Circle’s laws mean nothing here.” Lola Amethyst Elwood is the second half of the High Magi of Baltimore. For her youth, she's an extremely powerful Nature Mage, specializing in the sometimes chaotic powers of Life and Growth. One would think she's the polar opposite of Jack. She's bright and alive, with a milky complexion. Her eyes are a dark, sparkling green that flare even brighter when she's excited. For all her best friend and "soulmate" is deliberate and still, she's very much the opposite. Nick Realta “It’s just Nick now. Just Nick.” NIcholas Realta is Jack's new apprentice. He's described as 'thin' by Seth when he's first introduced, and Seth theorizes that he's been on the run for so long that he's malnourished. He's described as reedy, with glazed blue eyes and dark hair. Like Jack, the call of Entropy is beginning to take it's toll on his physical form. He looks sickly and ungainly, and while his magick isn't as strong as Jack's, it one day could be. Nick is from one of the 'lesser' pure-blooded families of the Circle of Magi--the Realta lineage specialize in Arcane Magick--and is young enough that whatever has happened to him that forced a turn to the Dark-Arts was very, very recent. Jack is protective of Nick, as is Lola. WIP Jessica WIP Detective Noah Gallo WIP Circle Mages Gideon Cohen "This is war. Blood is irrelevant." '' Gideon Emerys Cohen is an Inquisitor for the Circle. He is a powerful Order Mage, specializing in the powers of purification. Gideon is Lola's cousin, having grown up with her after his parents died. They were once as close as siblings. But it seemed that fate called them in different directions. While Gideon chose to be an apostate hunter, Lola took a path that lead her farther away form the Circle's principles and closer to apostasy. Gideon has dark cooper, curly hair with the Elwood Blue-Green eyes. He is a tall but slight man with a commanding barring. Gideon is known for his almost zealous support of the Circle and it's laws. '''Michael Prynce' "Its said the magic chooses the mage, though it's not always clear why." Fae Seelie Fae Trevor Trevor (Birth Name: Prince Tristain Solas Gealaí of the Seelie Court) is an oddball even for one of the Fae. Born to a Seelie mother and an Unseelie father, he's taken on the characteristics of both. The flaxen, perfect beauty of his mother combined with the dark intensity of his father make him likely one of the most beautiful of all the Fae. Thankfully, he wears a Glamour. He's a singer at Jack and Lola's club Sanctuary, and has an alluring pull when he sings that is only eclipsed by the way his voice--in the right circumstances--can rend flesh. For the most part, he's a gentle soul. However, put his friends or his new family in danger--especially his young halfling son--and he'll tear someone to pieces. Unseelie Fae Humans Scott Blanchard "Dani, we've all slept with people we regret. The potential for orgasms makes the logic center of our brains turn into mush." Scott's first appearance is as a friend of Seth. To others amongst the vampiric community, he's referred to as 'Seth's Human' and 'His Pet'. The former is by those who respect the relationship Scott and Seth have developed. The latter is by those who do not. Scott is described as 'a ray of sunshine' more than once, and a 'merry-maker'. He's always smiling, and seems to exist to bring happiness to anyone he meets. He's blond and blue-eyed, with an athletic yet thin build. He dresses casually for the most part in t-shirts, jeans, and chuck taylors. He's nearly always wearing some sort of hat. Before Scott met Seth, he had much the same circumstances as Seth did before his Turning. He was a prostitute, though by Scott's accounts he wasn't one for very long. Seth took him in, got him into college, and put him on the right path. In return, Scott acts as Seth's proxy to the 'real world'. Looking like a seventeen year old boy has it's disadvantages, and living alone isn't something Seth is able to do and successfully keep his secrecy for very long. As such, Scott takes care of the house, makes sure there's an 'adult' presence, and--as he tells it-takes care of Seth. WIP Category:The Underverse Category:The Charm City Saga